


What's Up, Redneck?

by ShyFicWriter



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Kraglin Obfonteri, Gen, Quarantine, Tickling, annoying reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Reader annoying Kraglin and Kraglin getting revenge.
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789423
Kudos: 7





	What's Up, Redneck?

“What’s up, redneck?” You say, walking up and clapping Kraglin on the shoulder. 

He looks at you, confused. “What? What’s a redneck?”

You grin. “It’s like a hick.” You knew he likely wouldn’t know this Earth phrase either, which was fine with you. You just wanted a way to entertain yourself during quarantine, and this was probably the best you would get at the moment. 

“Now what’s a hick?” he asked.

You grinned wider. “I guess you could say it’s a little like a…. hillbilly?”

Kraglin frowned at you and crossed his arms. “I’m starting to think these are insults.”

“So you do get it! Whew! I was worried there for a minute that you were a dumb redneck." 

"Why you little-” Kraglin lunged and grabbed you before you could react, quickly pinning you against the wall of the hallway. 

“Hey! Get off!” you scolded, looking at the Xandarian indignantly.

“No, I’m gonna make you sorry for being mean!” The evil glint in his eye made you nervous. 

“Common, it was just fun, can’t we talk this over?”

“Listen, I love ya, but this has to happen.” He grinned wider, pulling your arms high over your head. “How else are you gonna learn some manners?”

“Kraglin-” you warn. You try glaring at him, but it has no affect.

He pinned your wrists in one of his hands before saying, “This is gonna tickle. A lot.”

“Kraglin no-!” was all you managed to get out before he attacked, and your warnings quickly turned into squeals as the fingers of his free hand skittered over your ribs. He was right. It tickled. A lot.

Your pleas fell on deaf ears as he quickly switched between your ribs, tummy, neck, and underarms, all the while taunting you and saying you were getting what you deserved for being mean. 

That is until Yondu walked out from a nearby room and told you two to keep the racket down, and the first mate quickly obeyed.

You punched him in the arm, despite the grin still plastered on your face as you caught your breath. 

He merely shrugged with a grin and told you that you had gotten what you deserved before making his way down the hall towards the flight deck. 

You watched after him. 

You were so gonna get revenge later.


End file.
